Who does your Heart beat for?
by SapphiRubyCrys
Summary: Bella and Edward are really close to each other. They've know each other for 5 yrs and Bella's crazy about Edward but Edward doesn't know that. As she gains the courage to express her feelings problems show up. What will Bella do? How will Edward know? What will happen to them? Will he love her back? Find out for yourself. Description inside. You do not want to miss this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey SRC(shortform) here,**

**This is something I thought when I was daydreaming. Here you go.  
**

**Bella and Edward have been really really close since the time they met . They've known each other for 5 yrs. Bella is an 18yr old who figured her feelings for Edward when she turned 16. Edward is 2yrs older than her. They both met through her sister Rosalie. Rosalie(20), Edward(20) and Rose's BF now Fiance Emmet(21) are a famous band. Bella is a quite a singer herself but she is following her dream to be a writer and she is a damn good one. Edward is also Bella's BFF Alice(18)'s older bother. Jasper(19) is Alice's Boyfriend. **

* * *

**Bella's POV:  
**

I was sitting in the corner with my favourite book "Wuthering Heights" in my hand. I watched as my sister Rosalie the bride moved frantically with my BFF Alice for the preparations of the wedding. Poor Jazz and Em they're trying so hard to calm them down but no use. Ouch! Rose just hit Emmet on the head. Thats gonna hurt. I'm one of the bridesmaids. Thank god for that because the Maid of Honour's dress is so ruffly that I can choke on it. Its beautiful thats for sure. Anyone would say that the person who called the dress ugly is blind but Its just not my type.

I felt the chair next to me move. I smiled as the person I love the most sat beside me. Edward, just his name sent a warm feeling inside me. I didn't move an inch but he knew I noticed him. Its just how we are. People say that we're the most dangerous tag team who can understand each other without words. Yeah right dangerous tag team we are. I can't even tell him the fact I've been in love with him for 2yrs or more. I bet he just thought of me as a sister. I started to feel conscious of myself as I felt him gaze at me. Soon I heard that velvet voice I yearned for,

"Bella don't you get bored of that book. I mean you've read it like a 100 times already." I silently laughed. This was the question he always fired when he saw me reading Wuthering Heights. I gave him the same reply I give him everytime he asked me this question.

"Edward I can't help it I just love this book. You know that more than anyone." He smirked then started staring at the soon to be husband and wife who were bickering about something. He turned towards me again and poked me in the shoulder.

I huffed and asked him "What?"

He smirked at my expression and said, " Hey wanna escape from this noisy fluffy place?"

"Hmm what do you have in mind?" I asked him.

"How about we go to the amusement park for fun?"he said.

"I'd love to Edward." He face broke into the crooked smile he knows I love. I blushed then smiled back.

* * *

We were soon at the amusement park having a really good time. Every time we passed by some girls, they would swarm over Edward and ask him for autographs etc, etc. Then after some time i would push the crowd aside take Edward's hand pull him away from his fans. This always happens too.

Right now we were sitting on a bench eating our ice creams. We were watching the sunset from our favorite spot. I started a conversation,

"Edward I really had fun. Thanks."

"Anytime." that made me feel so important. No Bella you mustn't get your hopes up. You will always be a sister like person to him. then I heard him break my train of thought.

"Bella can you believe it. Its been 5 yrs since we both met. Boy you were so small."

"Hey don't act like you were very big. If you act like that I'll call you old man." I said and gained a chuckle in response he then continued.

"You know since the day I met you, life has been really fun. You knew how I used to flirt with all the girls. You're the one who brought me to my senses." Did he just say that? Oh my god I'm blushing.

"Stop it. I only used to drag you away from those girls because I found it disgusting."I said.

"Ouch Bella you hurt my feelings. Everyone fell and fall for me, even your sister(I was about to open my mouth but he cut me of) Don't misunderstand. I know she loves Emmet more than her life but admit it she did want my _attention at least._ But you, you were the first to ask what was so great about me." Oh Boy major blushing. I had to distract him before my heart jumps out of my chest. I just don't want to spoil my friendship with him. I mean it'll be awkward between us if he found out about my feelings and doesn't reciprocate. I'm sure he doesn't love me like that way 99%. Well 1% chance is still there. No No No don't start hoping for the impossible Bella, try to distract him.

"Oh stop flattering me_ Eddie_." I knew he hated that nickname and as I thought he turned to glare at me but soon he smirked and said.

"You're one to call names _Bellsie_." Ugh I hate that name. Soon we started calling each other names. Then we looked at our now melted ice creams and then looked at each other and started laughing. After we calmed down a gentle breeze blew. Edward then gazed into my eyes, curled my hair to my ear and caressed my cheek. I blushed. He looked seriously into my eyes.

"Do you honestly think I'm just flattering you." he asked me. I blushed deeper, nodded and turned away covering my face with my hair. He then pushed my hair aside and gently tilted my chin and made me face towards him. He locked me with his emerald eyes.

"Then you thought wrong. I meant what I said. You're the only one who can see through me and who I feel happy around. The only one who knows and accepts me for who I am. Isabella Marie Swan I'd do anything to keep you safe and happy. Anything for you." I took a sharp breath . We then started leaning closer towards each other unconsciously. Our eyes started to close. Then I heard some one call Edward's looked startled and turned towards the speaker. He then whispered her name, shocked" _Tanya_"

* * *

**Sooo hooow is it? Well I personally think its nice but I want your opinions. Please Review.**

**Guys I'm Begging You, don't just read and leave it _Review_ too. It encourages me.**

**So Pinky Promise to Review.**

**Until Next Chapter See ya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey SRC(shortform) here,**

**SRC: Oops I forgot the disclaimer in the previous chapter.  
**

**Charlie: That's why I came here.  
**

**SRC: Oh no, Bella, Alice please help me I didn't mean to make this mistake(hides behind Bella and Alice)  
**

**Bella: Oh come on Dad let her off you know she didn't mean to forget.  
**

**SRC: Yes I'm sorry Chief Swan please.  
**

**Charlie grunted.  
**

**Alice: Charlie Pleaseeeeeee!(pouts)  
**

**Charlie grunts again.  
**

**Alice: Charlie I'll make you wear a tux again(smiling evilly)  
**

**Charlie: What! Alright you're forgiven don't make this mistake again.  
**

**SRC: Yeaaaaaaah!(Squealing which made Bella and Charlie close their ears) Thanks Bella, Alice I love you guys.  
**

**Alice and Bella: We love you too.  
**

**Me going away  
**

**Bella: Um SRC you're forgetting something.  
**

**SRC: What?  
**

**Bella: Maybe I should call dad again.  
**

**SRC: Nooo! I remember. (sigh) _Too bad I don't own any of these Beautiful, Enchanting, Lovely, Lordly, Amazing characters._**

**Alice: Hey where's my name describing us.(pouts)  
**

**SRC: Oh sorry Alice I'll make it up to you by going shopping with you.  
**

**Alice:Yeaaaaaaah!(squeals)  
**

**Bella and SRC: ALICE!  
**

**Alice: Sorry. (SRC and Bella look at each other)lets go SRC  
**

**SRC:Yeah  
**

**Bella: Phew they didn't drag me with them, Well Enjoy this chapter.  
**

**SRC & Alice: Ooooooh Bella Dear!  
**

**Bella:uh oh time to skedaddle**

* * *

"Tanya"

"Edward"

I looked back and forth between Tanya and Edward. I saw the hurt, shock and no it can't be don't tell me he still loves her. It can't be.I felt a twinge in my chest.  
Then I looked at Tanya. Just as I feared love was clearly written on her face. I bet they forgot I was even here. After what felt like ages Edward spoke, his voice filled with anger," Tanya what the hell are you doing here?". Tanya flinched back and said," Oh Edward I'm sorry for what happened please forgive me. Please I can't anymore. I can't forget you. Please Edward.I've made a mistake and I feel really bad about running out on our band. If i could I would try to change the past but I can't. So please give me another chance."

I looked at Edward, he was furious but still beneath that I could feel the love that I wish was mine. he yelled," LIKE HELL I CAN TANYA! YOU ABANDONED OUR BAND FOR YOUR SELFISH REASONS. YOU ABANDONED US BECAUSE YOU GOT A BETTER OFFER TO BE A POPULAR SINGER EASILY. YOU LEFT ME! SO GO AWAY I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN.". Tanya said," but Edward I.." "Don't"Edward said that and caught my hand and dragged us away. I looked back at Tanya. She looked sad and dejected. Maybe she did feel sorry.

Edward was still dragging me and my hand started to pain. I squirmed and said," Edward my hard it hurts." He looked at me confused and then at our hands. He then immediately let go and said," Sorry. Lets go I'll take you to your house."

It was a quite journey back to home. Neither of us spoke. Both of us were lost in our own thoughts. I remembered the time when I first met Edward. I was 13 and he was 15. Rosalie brought him, Emmet, and Tanya to our house for the first time. I clearly remember our first meeting, our first sight.

_**Flashback:**_**  
**

_Rosalie called my name and I made my way downstairs. Rose came and hugged me and said," Bella meet my friends Edward and Tanya and my boyfriend Emmet." Emmet came near me and crushed me to pieces and said," I always wanted a sister and finally I got one." He set me down and looked me grinning at me like a child. Who could say no to him.  
_

_Next Tanya came and hugged me and said," Hi Bella. I hope we'll be great friends." I just nodded in response. Then came the great flirt of all who had quite a reputation. Edward flashed a crooked smile that made my heart thumping which he wanted. I fought back my blush and lokked right into his eyes and said," What the hell does he have that makes girl fall for me. To me he looks like a perverted stalker who only knows stealing and doesn't have a aim in his life."  
_

_Everyone looked at me stunned by what I said. Emmet started to laugh, Rose giggled and said, "Hey Edward looks like you have aomeone who hates you. ha my sis." Tanya looked at me like I was a lunatic. Edward well my comment madde his jaw touch the floor. I then comment" If you don't close your mouth flies will start flying inside." and the I walked away.  
_

_That was the start of something new.  
_

* * *

**Don't worry guys I'll post the _next chapter TOMORROW or the DAY AFTER _. We'll still be in the flashback kay?**_  
_

**Look forward to it.  
**

**See ya soon.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: I'm back**

**Bella: Wow you came back sooner than I thought you would.  
**

**Me: Of course I couldn't stay away from you guys.**

**Alice: Awe that's so sweet.(comes and hugs me) Oooo you smell like lavenders and lilies.  
**

**Me: What!  
**

**Bella: (sigh) don't worry you'll get used to it. Now SRC don't forget the disclaimer.  
**

**Me: Can't I own you guys at least for a year or two?  
**

**Bella and Alice: NO!  
**

**Me(pouts): Fine I don't own any of these characters, the one and only person who owns them is the great Stephine Meyer.  
(goes away)  
**

**Alice: Enjoy this chapter while we cheer her up.I know exactly what she needs**

**Bella:And What is that?  
**

** Alice: SHOPPING!  
**

**Bella: Thought so, Alice I don't think she needs another shopping trip.  
**

** Alice: maybe you're right. I know, lets bring Emmet or Jasper. They can cheer her up.  
**

**Bella: Good idea. Alright readers Enjoy!  
**

* * *

After remembering that, I instantly remembered the first time he saw me blush and how I lost my first kiss.

_**Flashback****:**_

_Its my birthday , all of us i.e, Rose, Emmet, Alice, Jasper, Edward and of course me were going to the amusement park to celebrate my 14th birthday. Rose and Alice forced me to wear a skirt and cute top. Everyone were already waiting for me._

_ When I went downstairs I saw Edward staring at me. He looked straight into my eyes and said, "You look like an angel who came from heaven just for m...us". This made be blush before I could stop it.I averted my gaze and let my hair fall, covering my blush but then he gently kept my hair aside and said," Wow you look beautiful when you blush."_

_ Ok I'm now officially freaked out why is he acting so I don't know weird .I asked him," Edward are you alright. You don't have a fever right?" He then realised what he did and just stepped back. We then noticed the room was empty. Both of us quickly made our way out.  
_

_We were soon at the amusement park enjoying ourselves. Finally it was time for the last ride The Giant Wheel. It was night time so the view was amazing. I was on my Knees looking out and I turned around to face Edward who was sitting opposite to me when he chuckled and called me a name. Then suddenly our ride shook knocking me onto Edward. He caught me before I could fall down. But I felt something soft then I noticed my lips were pressed against his. both our eyes **wide** open. I quickly got away from him and actually squealed"Noooooooooooooo"  
_

* * *

_Everyone were laughing their heads off. Of course they couldn't understand my feelings.I went away from those idiots while brushing my lips with my hand furiously. Then Edward came up behind me and caught caught my hand and said," Will you stop it. You lips will get swollen you know." I quickly yelled at him," How can you understand my feelings? It was my _first kiss Edward my_** FIRST KISS**_._ I wanted it to be special. You're a pervert who by now would have kissed many girls. How will you ever understand what I'm feeling right now?" I started crying while Edward stared at me. He then brushed my tears away with his hand and said," I'm sorry I shouldn't have laughed but if it makes you feel better then I'll confess something. Promise you'll not tell the others." I nodded wondering what it was which could make me feel better. He then took a deep breath and said,"You're not the only one who lost their first kiss right now." He got me there and he's actually blushing though slightly but still The Great Edward Anthony Cullen was blushing.  
_

_He then continued,"I don't regret losing my first kiss to you. Bella I know we're different and you probably hate me but you're one of the few people I genuinely feel comfortable around, whom I know I could tell anything and everything and who will always be there for me. Bella lets be best friends shall we? I'll always be there for you when you're in trouble? When you're stuck? When you're happy? When you're angry? When you're sad? So, Lets be Best friends to the end."  
_

_I was really stunned when he said that but I gave him a teary smile filled with happiness. Now that I think about it, When our lips touched I felt like electricity went through me from him._

* * *

_After that event we were inseparable. If people wanted to deal with one of us, people have to deal with both of us. We called each other names, hung out, made fun of each other, made pranks for others. I thought this would go on forever but then something happened which put a kink in our friendship._

_Edward started going out with Tanya. When they told us that I didn't feel happy about it at all. In fact I felt lonely. Soon we started drifting apart.__Me and Edward got into a big fight and we didn't speak to each other. _  


___Days passed away I really felt horrible not being able to talk to him. I wondered if he felt the same way too.  
_

___It was Friday night so all of us except Tanya had a sleepover at Edward's and Alice's house. We played Truth or Dare and on a Dare our friends forced us to spend the rest of the night until bedtime on the roof. There on his roof we spoke again. We felt silly because a fight was able to break apart 'The Most Dangerous Tag Team'. We quickly became friends again. This time he managed to spend time with me and also Tanya.  
_

* * *

___Everyone were happy. Their band " The Four Stars" became very famous But Very soon it came to an end when Tanya walked out on them. I still remember that day when Edward came into my room looking absolutely heart broken.  
_

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter. I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as I can. There will be one more flashback and then back to the present.**___  
_

**Guys I posted two chapters and now this is the third chapter and hardly got any reviews.**

** I'm really getting discouraged please tell me if you like this or not. Pretty please.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: I'm baaaaaaaaack.**

**Jasper: Finally.  
**

**Me:Jasper wha..whoa(Alice came and hugged me hard.)  
**

**I looked questioningly at Jasper.  
**

**Jasper: She missed you so much that she was all glum and lost. It drove me crazy. You better NOT make HER DEPRESSED again.  
**

**Me: uhhh sorry (my voice was shaking)  
**

**Alice: Jazz don't be angry at her. She had to go.  
**

**Jasper: But Alice  
**

**Alice: Jazz I don't want my friend to feel discomfort of any sort. So say sorry. You over reacted.  
**

**Jasper: You're right sorry SRC.  
**

**Me:It's ok. But I want a favour in return. (I winked at Alice and she winked back)  
**

**Alice and Me: Jasper you're coming shopping with us.  
**

**Jasper:What!  
**

**Alice:Yep(popping the 'p')  
**

**Me:Come on Alice let's get ready.  
**

**Alice:You bet.  
**

**Jasper:(sigh) oh well SRC doesn't own any of us characters...(then he looks at me and Alice) uhh I have a long day ahead.  
**

**Me:Oh and If you're wondering where Bella is, she's busy with Edward.  
**

**Alice:Enjoy this chapter! ^^  
**

* * *

_Previously: _

_____Everyone were happy. Their band " The Four Stars" became very famous But Very soon it came to an end when Tanya walked out on them. I still remember that day when Edward came into my room looking absolutely heart broken._

* * *

_____I was working on my computer about some deals my mom is too lazy to take care. My mom always tries to avoid work and pushes it on me saying that the company listens to me more than her. Like hell. I only do it so that sis doesn't get burdened by them. I was really concentrated on my work when I heard a knock on then door.  
_

_____I turned angrily towards the cause of the disturbance and saw Edward looking absolutely distraught with grief as if someone strangled him or worse . My anger immediately turned to worry. I stood near him and touched his shoulder and asked,"Edward what happened?". He didn't speak anything and just hugged me tightly as if he needed support from falling apart. I felt warm teardrops on my neck and started to hear quite sobbing.I said,"Oh Edward" and just held him.  
_

* * *

_____We stayed like that for awhile and after he settled down I let go of him. He averted his gaze but I held onto his cheek and gently turned him to face me and asked," Edward what happened? You know you can tell me anything. I'm always here for you." He looked straight into my eyes and told me everything about how Tanya ran out on them. How she hurt him? I felt like kicking Tanya's ass for hurting Edward. I felt surprised by this emotion I was feeling. I was on one side very angry and pissed that she hurt Rose, Em and mostly **my** Edward. Oh My God did I just say 'my'. I'm definitely going bonkers. _

_____Well back to my emotions, and on the other side I actually, deep down, in the depts of my heart felt... relieved. Now that she disappeared from our lives she won't come between me and Edward. No Bella you can't be so selfish this is not you. Oh Bella. Oh god ______what's wrong with me?_What's happening? What are these feeling I'm feeling?(sigh).  


* * *

_After that Edward became like the walking dead. He wasn't the Edward that we knew before. He didn't even talk to girls let alone flirt. I knew he was pretty serious with Tanya and she just broke his heart to pieces like it was nothing. How could anyone be so selfish and cruel?.Edward continued to be like that for many days. Until I got fed up with it.  
_

_I confronted him one day in the cafeteria and shouted,"Edward stop stop it being like this is scaring me. When will you gain you're senses again. I want the Edward who I first met. The Edward who is always there for me when I'm in trouble. The Edward who's so matured and teases me around. Who makes me blush like a tomato. The Edward who has that stupid yet beautiful crooked grin which by just looking at can make my day. I don't like this. At All. Tanya's not worth it. I don't wanna lose you. Please,JUST GIVE__ MY EDWARD BACK TO ME AGAIN." _

___By the time I finished there were tears pouring out of my eyes. Edward was staring at me. Then his expression softened. He took me in his arms and whispered,"I'm sorry Bella. I'm so sorry. I worried you didn't I. Well you don't have to worry anymore cause I'm here and I know with you by my side I will definitely become happy again. Just promise me that you won't leave me too." I looked up into his eyes and saw that he was really serious so I gave him a teary smile filled with happiness and nodded while whispering,"mm hmm as long as you want me around."  
_

___Then he whispered again,"Then forever?". I giggled and blushed and said to him only,"Forever." Then he broke into that Beautiful Crooked Smile I loved the most. At that moment I realised that **'I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.'**  
_

* * *

**Don't kill me. I know this chapter contains only the Flashback and I didn't start with the present but I wanted to start the present from next chapter onwards. Promise not to kill me.  
**

**Oh and do review. I wanna at least reach 25 by the end.  
**

**I'll update as soon as I can.  
**

**Until then,  
**

**SRC**_**  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Yo guys I'm back.**

**Edward: Finally!  
**

**Me Eh what are you doing here?  
**

**Emmet: Hi!  
**

**Me: you too?  
**

**Jasper: Hi!  
**

**Me: Ok tell me where the girls are?  
**

**Edward: Well let's just say that a very irritating pixie dragged all the girls to shopping.  
**

**Me:WHAT! THEY DIDN'T TAKE ME WITH THEM. WAAAAAAAAAAAAH(starts crying)**

**Jasper:God!Her emotion are killing me.  
**

**Edward: Her thoughts are killing me(at the same time holding the bridge of his nose.)  
**

**Emmet: Alright! I'm the only person who can save the world.(comes near and tickles me. I start laughing)  
**

**Me:Em let... me...ha ha ... go.  
**

**Emmet: No way.  
**

**Edward: Well as they're tickling each other, Here is the disclaimer.  
**

**Jasper: SapphiRubyCrys aka Alex doesn't own us.  
**

**Edward:Now, we finally leap into the present. Enjoy!.  
**

* * *

I was so lost in my memories that I didn't notice that the car stopped and we reached home until Edward jerked me. I didn't get up instead I just turned to look at him. Edward was staring at the ceiling of the car. He didn't move a muscle. All I could hear was our even breathing. We sat like that for awhile but it was becoming very uncomfortable. So, I touched his shoulder and asked," Edward are you okay?"

He answered without looking," No. Even If I said yes you wouldn't believe me." I sighed and said," Edward look at me.". He said," No. You should just go." When he said that I felt so rejected but I didn't show it because I know he'll blame it on himself that he hurt me. So, I caressed his cheek hoping that it might somehow make him feel better and left without saying anything. with just one thought '_Oh Edward please be okay.'_

* * *

I went to the studio where my sister,Em and Edward practiced their songs and you know all the stuff that has to do with being a pop star. Anyways I went there to see how Edward was doing because when I called him he didn't pick up, when I texted he didn't text back. Heck whatever I tried he just didn't respond to it. Two days passed but he just ignored That's why I am really really worried.

I walked into the room where they were taking a rest. Well Emmet was taking a rest, Sis well you know how brides are before their wedding. As for Edward he was sitting near his piano just staring at it lost on his own world.

I sat next to him and he didn't even move a muscle. As I noticed that he won't talk himself I asked " Edward you okay?". He just sighed and looked away. If he didn't do that people would think that he's actually a statue or something.

I took a deep breath and looked at Rose motioning her to give us some privacy. She nodded and woke Emmet up by smacking his head. They soon left the room. Rose dragging him while he protested like a child.

I again brought my attention to Edward and tried again with no luck. Things were getting heavy and I was losing my patience. So,I just grabbed his face and made him look into my eyes while saying," Edward what the hell is wrong with you?.You didn't answer my calls or text. Why are you enveloping yourself in grief. You know You can tell me. So please tell me what's wrong?"

He responded or yelled coldly, eyes dark in place of the twinkling emeralds.," Why ask the obvious?." I sighed again and said," You're right I know the answer and I also know how much you're suffering right now. I'm really scared. I don't want you to be like you were when she...". He cut me off, "Right so you know how I feel. Then that's great. Then I might ask why you're bothering me so much right now?" His tone hurt me so much. I answered him hopelessly," Because I'm scared you that you're might feeling very hurt right now."

He chuckled emotionlessly and said, "Might feel hurt well right now I'm definitely feeling hurt. And you know what YOU'RE CONSTANT NAGGING IS NOT HELPING ME IN ANY WAY. IT'S JUST BURDENING ME WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE DAMMIT." By this time he was standing up looking furiously at me. I looked into his eyes which were looking very alien to me. I've never seen them like this.

I could feel the tears forming in my eyes, afraid that they might spill I looked down and mumbled that I was sorry and quickly made my way out. I dashed into sis and Alice. Before I could even cover myself up Alice and Rose hugged and Alice whispered,"Silly Bella you can never hide anything from me and Rose. I'm your Best friend who has known you for 6 long don't you dare hide yourself from me.(She knew Alice before Edward)Just let them out Bella don't keep them inside. Just let them out." Then Rose whispered," Yeah sis we're here and you don't have to keep a strong front my baby sis.." I looked into their eyes and Then I broke into sobs in their arms. I couldn't help but cry like hell pouring all my feelings. while letting them soothe me. I was crying for many reasons but most if all:

_Because this is the first time in my life I'm scared not of Edward but of how much he is hurting inside and that I can't help but feel that I can't do anything about it._

* * *

_**I know this chapter is short and I haven't updated last week but I have too much work. So please forgive me for updating this late and for writing a crappy short chapter. I'll try to make it longer. I'll definitely update on New Year. So look forward to it.**_

_**Also check out my profile and cast your vote for "Which team are you are?" please cast your vote.  
**_

_**Oh and don't forget to shower me with your reviews. Your opinion matters and they encourage me, A LOT!So don't forget. Kay! ^^  
**_

_**Love ya guys.  
**_

_**Till Next Time,  
**_

_**Alex  
**_

**_xxx_  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Heeeeeeeeeeeey I'm back**

**Alice: I'm not talking to you.  
**

**Bella: Yeah me too.  
**

**Rose: Me three.  
**

**Me: Waaaaah! Why T_T  
**

**Alice: Well, because you didn't come to see us.  
**

**Me: But..  
**

**Bella: Do you know how much we missed you?  
**

**Me: But..  
**

**Rose: Those two gave Jazz and Eddie a lot problems. Trust me. Jazz was sobbing and Eddie was clutching his head. If he wasn't a vampire by now he would've been bald.  
**

**Alice:Yeah(sniff)**

**Me: OH GOD! well what about you! you guys left me alone last ch and I haven't seen Bella from last two ch. How should I feel huh? (sniff).  
**

**Bella: oh sorry.(says gently while holding my hand)  
**

**Me: It's okay, I couldn't come because I was writing exams. Again I have them next month.  
**

**Rose: Oh that makes sense. Alright then let's apologise to the readers together.  
**

**Me, Bella, Alice and Rose: HAVE FUN READERS AND SORRY FOR THE DELAY!**

**Rose: Oh and Alex doesn't own us!  
**

**Me : Hmph too bad I can't but I own the story! :P Oh and I'm writing this ch whole in Edward's pov from start to latest ch. Though I'm gonna skip the past occurrences. If you want them in Edward's pov Review or PM me.  
**

* * *

_**Edwards POV:**_

Seeing..._Her_ was really a shock to me. I was having the time of my life with Bella but it had to be ruined by ..._Her_. I really got angry when she practically begged me to take her back. How could she? Does she even understand how I feel? Does she even know how wrecked up I was? HELL NO! If it wasn't for my friends, especially Bella I would've been taking therapies or something. Why the hell did she come back when everything's going so well? Damn it!I can't even think her name without hurting myself.

I stopped in front of Bella's house. I turned to my side and noticing that Bella is in deep thoughts, I nudged her a bit. As she turned to look at me, I started staring at the ceiling of my car. We were very silent and I didn't want to break it. So, we sat like that for a while. My patience was really running thin, that's when I felt Bella's hand on my shoulder and then I braced myself for the question I know she'll ask," Edward are you okay?"

How can she even ask that ridiculous question when she already knows the answer. So, I responded without looking at her," No. Even If I said yes you wouldn't believe me." I heard her sigh. I guess my voice was really unfriendly. She said immediately," Edward look at me."

I can't, I don't want to. I don't think I wanna talk about this right now. I just wanted to be left alone so I said back in a final tone ," No. You should just go." I saw her grimace but she didn't voice it out. She just caressed my cheek and made her way to her house. The minute she got up, I started my car and sped off.

* * *

Two days passed and I kept denying Bella's calls and messages. I know that she is worried about me but i don't feel like talking to her. I sighed as I received a call from... _her_ _again_. I rejected it. I keep getting calls from..._her_. GOD! I don't know how she got my number but she did and now she's bugging the HELL OUT OF ME! _She_ doesn't give up at all. _She_ keeps bugging me and my anger and frustration are growing minute by minute.

I looked at the time and then made my way to our studio. Rose and Em were already there. Rose asked where I was and why I didn't answer any calls or texts. I just shrugged and sat down before my piano. Em looked confused but just slumped back into the sofa. As for Rosalie, she glared at rather furiously and then got back to her bridish work. I know Bella told Rose but i don't think Emmet knows. All the same I started staring at my piano. Lost into my past, how... TANYA broke my heart to pieces.

I was still staring at it, when I noticed Bella come in and sitting next to me and waiting. Well, I don't want to respond AT ALL! So, I just continued what I am doing 'staring at my piano'.

Soon to my dislike she asked me," Edward you okay?". How could she even ask that. I sighed and looked away from and then I saw her signal Rose and Em to get out and then she tried to make me talk which is very disturbing me. I know I'm being stubborn but just deal with it. I kept looking away from her.

Then I thought she gave up but as usual I'm wrong about her and she grabbed my face and made me stare into those mesmerising chocolate brown eyes. In any other time I would love to continue to keep staring in those lovely eyes but right now, I don't think so. She held my face not letting me divert myself even an inch and said, " Edward what the hell is wrong with you?.You didn't answer my calls or text. Why are you enveloping yourself in grief. You know You can tell me. So please tell me what's wrong?"

God why should she be so persistent! Why can't she understand that I don't want to talk to her and why does she keeping asking the same question when she knows the answer already. So I answered coldly ," Why ask the obvious?." She sighed and starting talking again,"You're right I know the answer and I also know how much you're suffering right now. I'm really scared. I don't want you to be like you were when she..." When she brought _ that woman _up again. I snapped at her,"Right so you know how I feel. Then that's great. Then I might ask why you're bothering me so much right now?"

Bella looked really taken back but recovered quickly and talked again, with no trace of hope,"Because I'm scared that you're might feeling very hurt right now." That officially pissed the hell out of me so I chuckled without any humour and answered in a very rude tone,"Might feel hurt well right now I'm definitely feeling hurt. And you know what YOU'RE CONSTANT NAGGING IS NOT HELPING ME IN ANY WAY. IT'S JUST BURDENING ME WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE DAMMIT."By this time I lost control over my self and just allowed my emotions to guide me.

I looked coldly at her and saw moisture forming in her eyes. She appologised quickly and ran away. I took deep breaths and when I realised what I said I went to the door quickly and when I saw Bella crying, the girl I always wanted to protect from sadness crying because of _me._ I felt so guilty. I really regretted what I said. How could I? She cared for me and came for me and I just took her for granted. I'm the worst I let all my frustration on Bella.

How will I set things right again? _Oh Bella I'm so sorry, I hope you'll forgive. I really don't deserve you. (sigh) what a mess!._

* * *

**Bella: Hey that's not fair you only showed Edward's POV and left it.  
**

**Me:I'm sorry I'll definitely update soon. Promise. It's that my schedule is very tight. So please forgive me.  
**

**Alice: Oh and please review. Alex wants to reach at least 25 reviews. Pretty please. Don't just read it and leave it. REVIEW IT TOO! you've got to understand it really encourages a writer, especially a beginner.  
**

**Me: Oh and thanks for all of those who reviewed and Favourited and are following my story.  
**

**Rose: Till next time,  
**

**Me, B, A and R:See ya soon!  
**

**_ALex_  
**

**_xxx  
_**


	7. Author's Note!

**me: Hey! Sadly this is not a ch. I know I shouldn't do this but bear with it. **

**I have freaking final exams and I'm way behind my schedule. So, I won't be writing for a while. I mean for two whole months. I have exams till 15 of next month and then I'm going on a family trip for 15 days. **

**Don't give up on me and this story. I'll try to update on the trip but for now I'm really busy. Wish me luck!...I really need it.**** :(**  


**GOD! I'M SO NERVOUS! _**

**Till next time,**

_**ALex**_

_**xxx**_


	8. Chapter 7

**Me: I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! My exams are finally over!**

**Alice: Yeaaaaaaaaaaah! Now we can play with each other.**

**Me : Yep!**

**Bella: You seem really hyper.**

**Me(jumping up and down): Of course my exams are over and I can update this story!**

**Alice: Yeaaaaaaaaaah! I missed you! Now start the story!**

**Me: you're really excited. okay I don't own any of these wonderful characters.**

**Bella: Enjoy!**

* * *

**Edward's pov:**

I just watched Bella go home. Back at my home Alice totally blew off on me. She told every detail of how Bella blamed herself even though _I_ shouted at her but my selfless Bella did I just call her my? anyways Bella didn't let Rose or my sister say anything bad about me. I really don't deserve her.

Three days have passed and I missed Bella every minute, every second of every minute. That is it I should just go to Bella's house and set things right.

I made my way to her house. I stopped my car in front of the house. I went up to the main door and politely knocked it. I was graced with a really pissed off Rosalie Swan. She didn't say anything but kept her deadly glare at me. Rose can be really scary and for a good reason. I cleared my throat and started to say, " Rose I know I messed up..." but she interrupted me, " Oh yeah! you messed up BIG time mister. Do you know how much my sis cried! How could you? She was worried about you so she came to talk to you and all you did was yell at her! Get out! Now! I don't want you anywhere near my sister."

Oh boy. I can't do that. I need my Bella, especially right now. I need to apologise to her, talk to her,laugh with her, touch her. wait why did I just think that? Anyways I have to convince Rose first. "Rose look I'm really sorry but I have to talk to her, apologise. So, please just let me. Please Rose just one more chance Please."

I was so desperate, I hope she listens. Rose sighed and gave me way, I knew I won the fight, now Bella. I went up to her room. I knocked her door, but she didn't answer so I gently opened the door I saw her sleeping on her table like an angel.

* * *

**Third Pov:**  
**(bear with me)**

Edward went up to Bella and stroked her cheek. Bella mumbled softly"Edward". Edward chuckled lightly and then said," I'm so sorry Bella, you are always there for me but I just took you for granted. Bella I miss you so much.I really don't deserve but if I still have a chance then I wanna make it right. I'm sorry I'll just come back later, that is if Rosalie allows me. Bye."

Saying that he left her room and them Bella opened her eyes.

* * *

**Bella's pov:  
**

I heard everything he said. I woke up when I felt his hand on my cheek. He really did care about me. I can hear my heart beat fast. It's time I face him. I made my way down and told Rose that I'm going to visit Edward and got into my sturdy, red truck. I quickly, clumsily ran to his house's door and rang the door bell. His mother's heart shape face greeted me. " Oh Bella what are you doing here?". I quickly answered her that I wanted to see Edward then she said," But sweety I honestly don't know where he is?" I nodded feebly and said," Thanks Esme I'll just go look for him." I was about to climb my truck when Esme's voice interrupted me, " Bella, if this helps he said he wants to go to his special place." She smiled and waved good bye and went inside.

What special place? Edward where can you be? Then it struck me of course. I quickly drove to our special place despite my truck protests. I remember it like it was yesterday when he showed it to me our special place, our meadow.

**Flasback:**

_It's been a week since I got my Edward back. I'm so happy he's back again. I was really worried when he didn't talk to any of us properly because of Tanya. I glad that we're back to normal. I was walking to my door when I heard my name being called. I instantly recognised that velvet voice. It sent shivers of pleasure in my body. I love Edward that's what I realised last week. The thought made me blush. so, I quickly covered my blush with my hair and answered without turning.  
_

_Then he grabbed my shoulders and made me face me, his face shining with excitement like that of a three year old who got his Christmas present and believed that Santa gave it. He started pulling me towards his car. I tried to resist but him being stronger made me hurt so I just stumbled after him. _

_He made me sit in the car, then climbed into his seat, started the car and we were off to who knows where! Whenever I asked him he just silenced me saying that' you'll know soon!' or 'Patience is a Virtue Bella'. I started to get really annoyed. Then he abruptly stopped and opened my door and held out his hand. _

_I refused to move even a muscle so I just responded with a hmph and turned my head away. Then he said," Bella I know you're annoyed but trust me you'll really enjoy this. Come on now don't be difficult." Then he showed those puppy dog eyes which he knows I can't resist . So, I held his hand and followed him, more like stumbled after him again. His impatience is driving me nuts. _

_After some time, I really felt like we were lost, So I started to say," Edward I swear If we're lost..." but stopped when I saw a beautiful meadow right before me. It was so mesmerising. Then I heard Edward's voice, " So, what do you think?". I answered," It's so beautiful.". He then said," I know," _

_He dragged me to the middle of the meadow and held both my hands in his hands which really made my heart skip a beat and said," Bella Happy Anniversary." I just responded," What?" what is he talking about?_

_He chuckled lightly and said, "Silly Bella today is the day we first met, Remember." I took my breath and blushed. He remembered the day we first me.I felt like I could float right now. he then continued, " I want to make this our special place because in all of these people we two met and I believe it's fate. Bella Thank you for meeting me. Oh, and Bella before you ask which I know you won't , even if I was together with Tanya right now this meadow would still be ours. Edward's and Bella's Meadow." then he gently kissed my forehead and I just relished this touch and feeling to the fullest. We spent the entire day ourselves, lost in our own world, in our meadow. _

* * *

**_Present:_**

I rushed through the forest and then saw the meadow, our meadow and in middle the most precious, important and wonderful person in my whole life, Edward.

* * *

_**There I'm done if I can I'll update today, mostly won't but tomorrow that's a yes because I'm free, free and free. So, till my next ch. **_

_**ALex**_

_**xxx**_


	9. Chapter 8

**Me: Hey Guys! sorry for the late update, I had to go on a Family trip which was really sorry I couldn't update sooner.**

**Bella: It's okay you need to relax and spend time with your family.**

**Me: Yep! So where is Alice.**

**Bella: Well spending time with family, I mean she's out hunting with the others.**

**Me: Hmm. I see well I won't bother you guys anymore here is the story.**

**Bella: you forgot something. I think I should call my dad.**

**Me: No! Fine I don't any of these characters but this story is all mine. :P**

**Bella and me: Enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

I rushed through the forest and then saw the meadow, our meadow and in middle the most precious, important and wonderful person in my whole life, Edward.

He was facing the other side so he didn't see me. I made my way to him and sat beside him saying," Hey Edward. what's up?". He was startled by my voice and sat staring into the forest and then he took a deep breath and started apologising," Bella I'm so sorry. You cared about me and I just took you for granted. I really don't deserve..." He kept on apologising, so I quickly shushed him by placing my hand on his mouth while saying shh.

"Shh Edward stop. I'm not angry and don't feel like that. I'm the one who is really happy that you're my friend. Well that's that let's talk about something else. Hmm.." I put on a thinking pose but Edward started asking," You won't ask me about you know why I was angry and how I feel about meeting...Tanya?" I sighed and said," I know that when you're ready you'll tell me yourself. I won't force you to tell me. Just remember no matter what situation you're in, no matter what happens I'm always here for you." Then I gently assured him by squeezing his hand and when I was about to let go he held onto my hand and started playing with my fingers.

I knew he wanted to tell me something so I patiently waited for him to get ready to talk. Then he took a deep breath and looked at me and said," I just, I mean I don't know what to do, I... It's just that when she left me, I couldn't take it... I can't even explain. She keeps calling, asking for me and I don't know what I should do?" Then he let go of my hand and held his head in his palms.

I know how hard it is for him. I love him and I have to help him even if it means I'll lose him forever." Edward, look at me, please look at me." I waited and after what felt like years he looked straight into my eyes. I took hold of his hands and asked," Edward I'm gonna ask you one thing, Do you still love her?".He answered," I don't know." Then I said," Do you care about her?" He nodded. " Do you wanna give her a second chance?" He looked down and then nodded slightly. Of course he would take her back. Why did I ever have my hopes up? He cares about me but he doesn't love me. and I know nothing will change. Tanya hurt him and only Tanya can heal him, not someone like me.

I nodded and forced a smile despite the aching of my heart and said,"Then it's settled when she comes to you give her a second chance.". He nodded again and we didn't bring Tanya up again and just enjoyed each others company in our meadow. Soon we had to say our goodbyes and part ways to our homes.

* * *

The next day we were all at the studio. Alice was singing crazily from one song to another, Jasper was listening to her and whenever she sang a duet he sang with her. Rose and Emmet were well let's just say they were really busy, you get the idea. Edward was teaching me how to play the piano, while I was trying my best to follow him.  
All in all, we were all having fun. This fun was interrupted by a knock on our door. I got up and opened the door and saw her, the one and only Tanya. Her eyes were pleading me to let her meet Edward. I smiled and greeted her, then stepped aside so that she can talk to Edward.

Tanya opened her mouth but Edward held his hand up and urged her out of the room to get some privacy. The others were ya know shocked they opened and closed their mouths like fishes but no voice came out and soon enough they pounced on me for answers. So, I explained everything and as expected my sis was definitely trembling with anger, Emmet was angry but he first had to calm sis, Jasper's was hard to read while Alice asked one painful question," What about you? I mean I know you and Edward love each other don't you?" Why did she just say that? Might as well answer her truthfully. " Alice we care for each other a lot but we... well.. he can never love me that way."

There I love him but he doesn't. I know that. So, I told that to her without mentioning the part where I'm crazy about him but my pixie friend caught on," You think that!Oh and you didn't deny that you don't love him. Bella don't lose Edward to Tanya again. Please.I beg you. He's blind. You both look at each other like you've seen the sun for the first needs you Bella. I know that! Bella! "

I wish it was that simple but it's not. So,I smiled feebly and went to sit at the piano, waiting for them, waiting for the news that will make them happy but would crush my heart, waiting for the words which will lead me to lose Edward forever because once he's with Tanya, I know I can't stay with him. It'll be very painful. There and then I made my decision, of what I'm going to do after Edward and Tanya walk in again into this room and tell us the decision, the happiness they gain from the decision they have taken.

Time felt like ages, I wanted my heart to not beat in that... utterly feeble hope. '_Heart please don't hope'._ Then I heard the door knob turn and they walked in and Edward looked at me, took a deep breath and then faced all of the others including me and said," We have decided to..."

* * *

**There ya go, Ha ha I won't reveal there decision and what are Bella's plans find out in the following chapters.**

** Till then,**

_**ALex**_

_**xxx**_


	10. Chapter 9

**Me: Hey! I'm back!**

**Esme: How are you sweety?**

**Me: I'm fine thank you but Esme what are you doing here?**

**Carlisle: How are you Alex?**

**Me: Fine but where are the rest?**

**Esme: Oh sweety sorry, you honestly don't wanna know.**

**Me:...Right. Fine ha ha(uneasily). Anyways you both have to be my companions for now are my usual are not here.**

**Carlisle: Our pleasure.**

**Me: Kay! I don't own any of these characters.**

**Esme: Good but she owns this story.**

**Carlisle: Enjoy!**

* * *

_Time felt like ages, I wanted my heart to not beat in that... utterly feeble hope. 'Heart please don't hope'. Then I heard the door knob turn and they walked in and Edward looked at me, took a deep breath and then faced all of the others including me and said," We have decided to..."  
_

"We have decided to take another chance. We both will try and see if we can go back to how we were, in love. So, I hope you all give us support." As expected. Edward took Tanya back course he would, why wouldn't he? What am I doing here like this? I'm such a fool to hope that he'll love me. Oh great! Now, I'm probably gonna cry. No, I should control my tears. He's my best friend and I need to give him my support. No matter how much it hurts.

My rambling thoughts were interrupted by Tanya's voice," I know I betrayed the band, betrayed my friends, my boyfriend. I was stupid and naive. So, please all I ask for is a second chance. Please forgive me. I'm really sorry for every thing and I'll do whatever it takes to make it okay." She bent her head down guiltily. I could see she was really sorry and also Rose & Em were okay with it . After all Tanya was their best friend before the break up. So, I know they're mad at her but they still love her that's for sure.

Jasper was indifferent about it. He didn't show his feelings because in his opinion this particular equation involves Tanya, Edward, Rosalie and Emmet oh and maybe Alice as Edward is her brother. Others opinion shouldn't matter. At least that's what Jazz thinks. I can't say the same for Alice though, She's furious. It's written all over her face that she disproves. I saw her walk towards Tanya and glare at her while saying," You better not mess up again. If you hurt my brother or any of my friends again, Trust me I'll be your personal poltergeist!" Tanya widened her eyes and then Alice continued," Heed my words Tanya. It is no idle treat."For this Tanya flinched back even though Alice was a foot shorter than her she seemed to tower against Tanya in this and I think I should stop Alice from watching dramatic movies.

When Edward tried to calm the situation, Alice glared at him and then walked away calling him" Thickheaded Fool". I swear I saw her move her eyes from Edward to me when she uttered those words. It can be my imagination but I highly doubt it. Now, I was about to walk out myself but someone grabbed my hand. I turned to see Tanya's face nervous and confused. She asked me," Bella, Well... I mean.. Won't you... you know share your opinion on..well, this issue. Edward told me that you helped him cope up and come back. You're his best friend too. So, your opinion matters."

I smiled at her, even though she is the cause of my unrequited love and Edward's past sadness, she learned her lesson and she was trying to be considerate of me which really made me happy. I said while keeping my smile," I've got nothing to say except my wishes to you. Alice already took care of the threatening. So,I'm not gonna say anything about it. I'm just going to ask you to take care of Edward and to love him with all your heart because you're the _lucky one_ he _chose_. He gave you a second chance, please don't waste it. " I said that and then faced both of them and said,"Ever happiness to both of you. You both look great together. Oh and Tanya you're invited to my graduation tomorrow and the graduation party we're hosting at Alice's house. We as in Alice, Jazz and me."

I turned to leave because it was getting harder to hold my tears back but again Tanya stopped me by saying,"Are you sure? I mean Alice practically hates me." She said in a sad tone.I forced a chuckle and said," Then make her like you. You do remember that Alice _loves_ shopping like you." I gave her that hint and Then I walked out without meeting Edward's eyes and ran straight to my ride, started it and then drove straight to my house. I quickly entered my room and cried myself out. I never cried this hard before. I cried so much that I fell asleep and next thing I knew, I woke up in the morning, dressed in the same clothes and Alice standing there all ready giving me a sad look and said," Today is graduation Bella. Here's your dress."

I thanked her for the dress and started getting ready. While getting ready, I made my decision of what I was going to do after Graduation. No one can waver my mind. I picked my phone and saw the id of the person I wanted and then hit call. After two rings a familiar voice came saying," Bells hi! Why did you call me?"

I answered back," Hey! Mom is the deal still there?" I heard my mom's excited voice on the other end," Of course dear. Mom's honour" I then said mechanically," I'm coming to London. You better keep your end of the deal!" I heard my mom say sure rather excitedly and then I hung up rolling my eyes. I sighed sadly.

A tear escaping from my eyes trailing down my cheeks. I'm not going to see my friends for a long time, especially, I mumbled the name which is bringing my so much pain, which makes it so hard to leave this palce, leave him."Edward."

**That's it! How will Edward react to Bella's decision? How will Rose,and Alice react to her decision? Will Edward understand Bella's feelings for him? How will Tanya react to all this? The answers to these questions and more in the next chapters. You don't wanna miss them. See ya soon,**

_**ALex**_

_**xxx**_


	11. Chapter 10

**Me:Yo! I'm back**

**Rosalie: Good for you, If you waited any longer I would've dragged you myself here.**

**Me:Uhh ok. (cowering in the corner)**

**Alice: Rose you're being over dramatic.**

**Esme: Yes Rose leave that poor child alone.**

**Rosalie: I'm not holding her captive ya know!**

**Me: Um guys The reason I didn't write is because I had festival to celebrate.**

**Bella: WOW! What type of festival?**

**Me: It's My language wise New Year, Telugu's New Year.**

**Bella: WOW. I get it. Anyways SapphiRubyCrys aka Alex doesn't own us**

**Alice:And never will**

**Me: (Sigh)Meanies! Anyways Enjoy the story!**

* * *

_" I'm coming to London. You better keep your end of the deal!" I heard my mom say 'sure' rather excitedly and then I hung up rolling my eyes. I sighed sadly._

_A tear escaping from my eyes trailing down my cheeks. I'm not going to see my friends for a long time, especially, I mumbled the name which is bringing me so much pain, which makes it so hard to leave this place, leave him."Edward." _

I was soon dragged away by Alice to the graduation. She started saying," Bella, Tanya came and talked to me about how she's sorry and how much she wants me to accept her. She also wants to go shopping with me like how we used to, what should I do Bells?" I looked straight into her eyes and asked,"Well what do you wanna do?" She looked at me for awhile and then said," No, Ask me what I want?"

That surprised me. I don't where she is heading at but might as well give into her so I asked," What do you want?" She then smiled and said," I want Tanya as our friend including Edward. I just want her as a friend and..." She left it hanging there so I pressed her," And?" She sighed and answered," I want my thickheaded foolish brother and best friend to realise their feelings for each other and get together."

I took a deep breath and asked her like I was oblivious to what she said," And who is that best friend?" She huffed annoyed by my question and screeched, Yes screeched," Who the hell is my best friend? Well let me see..You! I want You and Edward to realise your feelings for each other and don't you dare deny it Isabella Swan I know you love him and I also know Edward.." I started shaking my head before she could complete the sentence. She the asked," Why? Why are you so stubborn?"

I looked and smiled at her sadly," Because it would never work. It's too good to be true. Anyways we're here. Let's go!" I quickly got out of Alice's porche and started waking towards the Gym where the graduation ceremony takes place, Alice grabbed my hand and gave me '_This is discussion is not over'_ look and went to wait for her turn.

_'I'm sorry Alice I think this discussion is over because we won't see each other soon enough.' _I waited for my turn and when I heard Isabella Swan I climbed up to receive my diploma. I know my dad couldn't make it and Renee likes to avoid work and stuff like these. So, when I saw Esme and Carlisle who were like a second mom and dad cheering for me I felt really happy and sad that I felt tears in my eyes yet again. Happy because I know I can go to them if I have a problem and that they are always there for me. Sad because I won't be able to from tomorrow onwards.

I then made my way to my sister and hugged her. She congratulated me and then I was lifted and crushed into bear hug by Emmet,I started giggling and decided that I will enjoy every moment till the magic spell breaks and I'm dragged back to reality. After all Life isn't a fairy tail but for now it is my Cinderella Day.

Soon I was hugged by Esme and Carlisle who wore very proud expressions on their faces. Happy tears started rolling from her eyes," I can't believe the toddlers I held just yesterday are now all grown up. Congrats Alice,Jasper and Bella. I'm so proud of you three."

We hugged her again and whispered thanks into her ear. Next, Ali,Jazz and me gave each other a big group hug. Soon, I noticed Edward and Tanya walking towards us. Edward came and hugged Alice, Jazz and then me. I could see from the corner of my eye that Tanya and Alice were starting to come to terms again.

I then diverted my attention to Edward as he said," Wow Belsie never thought this day would come to you so fast." I raised my eyebrows and said," I never thought that Eddie was gonna graduate before me. I always thought that you would fail 2 years and then graduate with me. What a miracle!" I sighed dreamily. Edward smiled crookedly and then suddenly he started tickling me wherever he could while saying," Take that back. Say that I'm the most bravest and wonderfullest person in the whole world." I started to laugh breathlessly. I'm very ticklish but I managed to say what I wanted," There's... no word.. as Wonder...fullest ...DUMMY!"

He laughed and while still tickling me," I know but it gives a good rhyme don't ya think. Now say it." I was choking with laughter and yelled," NEVER!" Then he smiled evilly," Oh boy you had it." He then started twirling be around by holding my waist and as a result I started giggling. After what seemed like a lot of time I gave in,"Alright! Alright! I admit you are the most bravest and wonderfullest person in the whole world." He then stopped twirling me and set me down on the ground and while still holding my waist, he whispered in my ear," And You are the most wonderfullest angel in the whole white world to me."

I blushed and then noticed everyone staring at us. I forgot about them. Edward let me go noticing them as well and we both were kinda in a awkward state. I then heard Alice clear her throat," Now that these two well lovebirds type best friends are back. We have to go and decorate the house Cause Now, It's Party Time!"

* * *

**_I know I didn't update for a long time and I apologise for that. I even wrote a very small chapter so forgive me for that. I'll try to write the ch soon. _**

**_So please don't forget to review because Review= Love._**

**_Till next time,_**

**_ALex_**

**_xxx_**


	12. Chapter 11 part 1

**Me: I'm back!**

**Rose:Well you took your sweet time.**

**Me(nervously laugh): you know... I... well... I just...**

**Roe: Don't stutter so much!**

**Me:SORRY!**

**Bella: Leave her alone. I bet she didn't have the mood to write.**

**Rose: For these many freaking days!**

**Me:Forgive me!**

**Alice:Oh it's alright we understand. Rose just missed ya didn't ya Rose**

**Rose huffed and nodded and then turned away.**

**Me while smiling: Sorry for the late update. I don't own any of these beautiful characters.**

**Bella, Alice: Enjoy! while we help Alex to calm Rose down.**

* * *

_I blushed and then noticed everyone staring at us. I forgot about them. Edward let me go noticing them as well and we both were kinda in a awkward state. I then heard Alice clear her throat," Now that these two well lovebirds type best friends are back. We have to go and decorate the house Cause Now, It's Party Time!" _

We were soon at Edward's and Alice's house. Alice immediately started madly directing us what to do. Tanya was helping us. It was crazy the party was in one more hour and we were barely finished. Finally Edward and I were able to convince with the _major_ help of Jasper that the decoration should be brought to the minimum and we should give the final touches.

When I felt that the situation was in hands, I decided to go to the kitchen and help Esme. I saw her decorating our cake. I knocked on the kitchen and asked her," You want some help Esme?". Esme turned towards me and nodded while smiling and then said," You can start on dessert the recipe is there." I nodded and started reading it.

I noticed Esme stare at me for awhile. So, I smiled and asked,"What is it Esme?". She shook her head but then I held her hands and asked her again,"What is it?" She sighed and then asked,"Bella dear what do you well feel about Edward and Tanya?" Definitely God was not on my side.I didn't wanna answer that particular question and always wind up being asked that question.

I sighed and forced a smile,"Esme It's up to Edward and Tanya . They being together involves only them and their family. In Edward's case You, Carlisle and Alice and of course himself. I'm not part of this. My feelings don't matter." I then let go of her hands and started preparing the dessert. She then placed her hands on my shoulders and made me turn towards her," Sweety you're always and I mean always a part of this family. Since the time I met Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper and especially you, a day doesn't go by without thinking about you all. Remember that. You are not just Isabella Swan to me, you're like no Bella you are my daughter and no one can ever change that feeling I feel for you. I love you Bella, Remember that always."

While she said these words tears fell my eyes. I blinked quickly and smiled with love for Esme," I love you too Esme. I feel the same way. Thank you for being there for me and... about your question..., As long as Edward's happy I'm happy. All I ever want is for him to always keep smiling, laughing and be happy no matter where he is, with who he is, what he is. He just have to be happy to make my day."

I sighed and kept my head down. It was like I confessed my feeling for him. I closed my eyes to control myself, to control the tears which want to fall because I can never be the one who can give him this eternal happiness. Esme held my chin and made me look into her eyes. She held a tender expression with a hint of sympathy or sadness.I braced myself for the next question she was going to ask,"You love him don't you?"

I took a sharp breath and tears again fell from eyes and then I smiled sadly and nodded. She looked really happy with the news but her expression turned sombre the next second then she started saying,"Bella why don't you..." I started shaking my head before she could finish it and started saying,"I can't... I just... I can't"

I was then interrupted by the velvet voice which sent my heart hammering in my chest,"You can't what?" He came towards me and Emerald met Chocolate brown. I forced a chuckle and said," I can't make this dessert. It's really tough. That's all." He then traced the line on my cheeks where my tears fell, and I blushed at his caring touch, "For that you cried." He was seriously worried about me and that made me ecstatic but I calmed my heart down and said," Well you know how stubborn I'm. I couldn't get it so I kinda sorta well you know."

He didn't buy it. I knew he didn't but he nodded and dropped it. He then said," Alice is asking for you. She wants to play "Barbie doll" for the party." I groaned and dragged my unwilling feet towards Alice and then Alice and Rose did the rest of the dragging.

I was soon in Alice's room. Alice got herself ready first and boy she looked so pixie like beautiful in her silver dress. **(Links to ALL the dresses are in my profile page at the end just above my stories.)** I smiled and complimented her. She giggled and said," No way are you getting out of this. You're gonna look so beautiful that boys will just fall on your feet." I sternly looked at her and said,"Alice." She widened her eyes and said,"Right shouldn't be like this but I can't help it Bells." Soon, I saw my sister wearing a red dress and Tanya a black dress. They both were so gorgeous. How can a Plane Jane like me can ever match them.

Alice showed me my dress it was well I can't even express it in words. It was a blue dress which reminded of fairies twirling around the blue moon. I mumbled, "I'm not sure I'll do justice to this wonderful dress." I turned to Alice and Alice silenced me with a 'Don't start' look and soon I was done and was facing the mirror, gazing at myself. I breathed out,"Wow" Alice responded from behind me,"I know." Rose came and hugged me and said ,"My Baby sister's all grown up into a beautiful lady." I hugged her back and whispered 'Thank You'. Tanya complimented me which I returned with a smile.

Then Esme came into the room fully dressed in a beautiful golden dress. Her heart shaped face smiling adoringly at us ," You girls loo kso beautiful.(Sigh) oh look tears are coming out my eyes." She giggled a bit in embarrassment and we giggled in response. Then Alice held our arms and dragged us outside while saying,"Can't wait for the Boy's reaction."

* * *

**I'm cutting it here. I'll update the second part of the ch tomorrow or the day after. I have all day. So,I can write tomorrow. ^_^ Look forward to it! Don't forget to review.**

_**Alex**_

_**xx**_


	13. Chapter 11 part 2

**Me: Yo!**

**Jasper: Back so soon?**

**Me:Yep! **

**Edward:That's good. You already are two days late  
**

**Me:Oops well I kept playing a new game my dad bought for me.**

**Emmet:What! Why didn't you invite me!**

**Me:That's why I brought it here. Let's play now! you 're gonna lose for sure. Mu ha ha ha ha.**

**Emmet:Oh yeah! We'll see who will lose.**

**Jasper: Emmet let's bet. I bet that Alex will win.**

**Edward:Me too.**

**Me:Yeah! Jazz and Edward are on my side**

**Emmet sticks out his tongue childishly.**

**Edward and Jazz:Alex doesn't own us.**

**Me:Enjoy while I beat Emmet!**

* * *

_Then Esme came into the room fully dressed in a beautiful golden dress. Her heart shaped face smiling adoringly at us ," You girls look so beautiful.(Sigh) oh look tears are coming out my eyes." She giggled a bit in embarrassment and we giggled in response. Then Alice held our arms and dragged us outside while saying,"Can't wait for the Boy's reaction." _

_**Edward's pov:**_

We were standing near the stairs waiting for ladies who were taking their sweet time to get ready. I was sitting near my piano and started playing Bella's lullaby. I was thinking about my conversation with Tanya that day when she came to the studio for me.

_I led her to a corner and stood facing my back to her. She started saying," Edward I, Listen I know I really messed up and that I was really bugging you with my calls but I was really desperate. Please Edward I... All I ask for is a second chance." I sighed and asked," Where were you for the past couple years? If you wanted me that much then why didn't you come back sooner."_

_Her breath trembled in response," Because I was stupid and naive. I never.. well I took you for granted, all of you. I always felt something was... missing and then I realised it and I knew I probably was too late, but I had to at least.. try. I'm sorry Edward." I heard her answer and I knew my will was breaking but I added," You know I was a huge mess when you left me. I was like a soulless puppet. I really..well my friends tolerated me a lot. Especially Bella, She healed me, knitted me back. If she wasn't there I don't think I'll be here like this. I don't know my feelings for you anymore. I care for you that's for sure but I don't know whether I.." She cut me off there," I know please let's just try to patch things up. If you really moved on then I'll leave you forever. Just let's try." I finally faced her and nodded._

_**Present:**_

I took a deep breath and then I heard Alice's voice from the stairs,"Feast your eyes Gentlemen for these amazing ladies which make the rarest diamonds dull in comparison." Yep my sis is really dramatic. Maybe I should really stop her from watching those drama movies. Nonetheless I came and stood near the stairs with the others and first came mom. Wow she was really beautiful.I came near her and said,"Mom if you were any younger I would ask you for a date right now." She mockingly widened her eyes in surprise and asked," You won't take me now! "She sighed dramatically. I chuckled lightly and said,"Well not now but definitely let me see next Friday." She beamed in response and nodded then my father tapped my shoulder and said,"Please this my date and I would really like you to step aside young man." I mock surrendered and raised my hands defensively.

Then came my sister, I teased her,"You know sis you look exactly like a pixie because of the silver dress, the pointy short hair...and well the height." She stuck her tongue at me and hmphed and then went to Jasper and then they were gazing lovingly in each other eyes. I turned away feeling that it was really private, which even I her brother can't interrupt.

Next Rose came down the stairs. I merely complimented her and she smiled in response and hugged Emmet , I know they'll start making out soon and that they were barely holding it in . Then it was Tanya. She was gorgeous in her Black dress. I smiled ans she smiled in return and came to stand next to me.

Finally Bella appeared. I was stunned by her. She looked like a Fairy who was gliding down just for me in that Blue dress. It was like I was seeing the sun for the first time or in the night sky even the beautiful moon would not be able to compare to her. Her warm brown eyes met my gaze and she smiled. I felt like I could just continue looking at her and still wouldn't find the correct words to describe her beauty. I was mesmerised by her.

She was complimented by everyone and then she came towards and asked,"What no compliment? Or do I look that silly." I shook my head out my daze and sighed and answered her truthfully," Words can't describe your beauty. Never could, never will." She widened her eyes in surprise and blushed crimson and gave me one of her beautiful smiles. I gave her favourite crooked smile in response. We were rudely interrupted by Alice who cleared her throat.

We broke our gaze and in just a few minutes many ex students and students of Forks High filed in. Knowing Alice she invited every living person associated with the school. Soon I heard "Sean Kingston - Sleep all day (Party all night)" blazing in our speakers. "Then Club can't handle Us by Flo Rida." Some slow songs which I danced with Tanya, mom, Alice and Rose. I searched for Bella but she was dancing with some dude and I just didn't like it at all. I felt horrible inside my stomach. I wanted to steal her from him and rip him to shreads. I didn't understand this violent thoughts. It's not the first time either. It was just stronger now more than ever.

After awhile we heard Alice's voice, "Guys well Bella and me want to a sing a song for all of you with Rosalie too. So don't run away please. We're not that horrible." Everyone chuckled in response and Bella came and stood near the mike with Alice and Rose. Alice started the song and when Bella continued I felt like I was in heaven.

**"We Own The Night"**

_ Is it alright, if I'm with you for the night_  
_ Hope you don't mind, if you stay by my side_  
_ We can drive in your car, somewhere into the dark_  
_ Pull over and watch the stars_  
_ We can dance, we can sing, do whatever you think_  
_ As long as I'm with you_

_ When we are together it's the time of our lives_  
_ We can do whatever, be whoever we'd like_  
_ Spend the weekend dancing cause we sleep when we die_  
_ Don't have to worry about nothing_  
_ We own the night! (ah-ah-oh) ah-ah-oh_  
_ We own the night! (ah-ah-oh) ah-ah-oh_  
_ We own the night (ah-ah-oh) ah-ah-oh_  
_ We own the night (ah-ah-oh)_

_ It's all a blur,_  
_ It's getting late but I don't care_  
_ I don't know where we'll end up_  
_ And that's okay_

_ We can drive in your car, somewhere into the dark_  
_ Pull over and watch the stars_  
_ We can dance, we can sing, do whatever you think_  
_ As long as I'm with you_

_ When we are together it's the time of our lives_  
_ We can do whatever, be whoever we'd like_  
_ Spend the weekend dancing cause we sleep when we die_  
_ Don't have to worry about nothing_  
_ We own the night! (ah-ah-oh) ah-ah-oh_  
_ We own the night! (ah-ah-oh) ah-ah-oh_

_ Nothing lasts forever_  
_ Let's live it up when we're together_  
_ Nothing lasts forever_  
_ So let's live it up, just do whatever_

_ When we are together it's the time of our lives_  
_ We can do whatever, be whoever we'd like_  
_ Spend the weekend dancing cause we sleep when we die_  
_ Don't have to worry about nothing_  
_ We own the night!_

_ When we are together its the time of our lives_  
_ We can do whatever, be whoever we'd like_  
_ Spend the weekend dancing cause we sleep when we die_  
_ Don't have to worry about nothing_  
_ We own the night! (ah-ah-oh) ah-ah-oh_  
_ We own the night (ah-ah-oh) ah-ah-oh_  
_ We own the night (ah-ah-oh) ah-ah-oh_  
_ We own the night (ah-ah-oh)  
_

Everyone started cheering on loud. Some shouted,'You Guys Rock!' while some said 'We own the night!' while others,' Autographs Please!' I chuckled lightly when I saw our singers' typical expressions. Rose was all high and mighty, Alice was jumping up and down not literally but you get the idea and Bella started blushing.

Then Alice grabbed the mike and said,"Well it's not over yet. Bella wants to sing a song for a special someone who is in this room right now. This song holds her feelings for _him."_ Apparently Bella wasn't prepared for this as she was glaring at Alice but soon gave in and started singing after taking a deep breath.

_Out here in the quiet of the night_  
_Beneath the stars, and moon_  
_We both know we've got somethin' on our minds_  
_We won't admit, but it's true_

_You look at me, I look away_

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,_  
_But I don't know how to start_  
_I wanna tell you, but now_  
_I'm afraid that you might break my heart_  
_Oh why should anything so easy ever_  
_Be so hard to do_  
_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,_  
_And to say that, I love you_

_I practice all the things that I would say_  
_Line by line, every word_  
_I tell myself today would be the day_  
_But every time, I lose my nerve_

_I look at you, you look away_

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,_  
_But I don't know how to start_  
_I wanna tell you, but now,_  
_I'm afraid that you might break my heart_  
_Oh why should anything so easy ever_  
_Be so hard to do_  
_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,_  
_And to say that, I love you_

_Why?_  
_Why do you turn away_  
_It must be, you're afraid like me_  
_I try, but I can't pretend that I,_  
_Don't feel for you, the way I do,_  
_Can't you see **(Bella's eyes meets Edward)**  
_

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,_  
_But I don't know how to start_  
_I wanna tell you, but now,_  
_I'm afraid that you might break my heart_  
_Oh why should anything so easy ever_  
_Be so hard to do,_  
_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling_  
_And to say that, I love you_

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,_  
_But I don't know how to start_  
_I wanna tell you, but now,_  
_I'm afraid that you might break my heart_  
_Oh why should anything so easy ever_  
_Be so hard to do,_  
_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling_  
_And to say that, I love you_

_(whisper) I love you  
_

I envied him whoever he was. He was blessed with Bella's love. I really wanted to take his place and have Bella all for I just think that? Why am I feeling like this? God! I swear I saw her eyes meet mine when she sang "Can't you see?". I'm actually hoping it. God I'm selfish. What's wrong with me!

I heard Bella say Thank you and the room erupted with applause. I made my way to her after excusing myself from Tanya and as the song" Hero by Enrique" started I tapped her shoulder and asked," Would you dance if I asked you to dance?" exactly at the same time the lyrics came in the song. She smiled and nodded hesitantly and I took her in my arms and danced with her.

We were moving around the room and then we were at our balcony. I was carefully balancing her as she was very clumsy while dancing. Soon we were swaying content in each others arms. She had her arms around my neck and my hands were on her waist. We were dancing under the moonlight. I was mesmerised by her eyes and staring into those beautiful eyes and she was staring in mine. I unconsciously started bending towards her and ever so lightly our lips brushed.

* * *

**He he! I'll stop here. Mu ha ha ha I just defeated Emmet and I'll keep this suspense kay! ; ) Love you so please Review! Kay! **

**See ya soon,**

_**ALex**_

_**xxx**_


	14. Chapter 12

**Me: Hi guys I'm back!**

**Bella: Hi it's been awhile.**

**Me:Yep! That's why I'm back! Wait a min why is this whole house decorated this much  
**

**Bella: It's Esme's and Carlisle's Marriage Anniversary! **

**Me: Wow let me wish them! Carlisle, Esme Happy Anniversary !**

**Esme: Thanks sweety**

**Carlise: Thanks Alex.**

**We hear Alice shouting orders on the rest of the gang and going crazily overboard with Jasper acting like maniac getting influenced by her feelings .**

**Me: Oh Poor Edward, Emmet, Rose and Jasper. Oh Well as we enjoy this party you guys enjoy the story. BTW I don't any of these characters except the plot!**

* * *

_We were moving around the room and then we were at our balcony. I was carefully balancing her as she was very clumsy while dancing. Soon we were swaying content in each others arms. She had her arms around my neck and my hands were on her waist. We were dancing under the moonlight. I was mesmerised by her eyes and staring into those beautiful eyes and she was staring in mine. I unconsciously started bending towards her and ever so lightly our lips brushed. _

**Bella Pov:  
**

I was stunned by the kiss. My lips became numb and unresponsive under his. Soon enough Edward realised what he was doing and quickly stepped back while I blushed and touched my lips, eyes wide staring at Edward. It felt like dream come true. His lips against mine. I was reliving it and was in a daze. I sighed softly and then I heard him apologising," I'm sorry Bella. I'm so so sorry. It was really bad of me to do that. You must hate me right." He was lightly blushing himself which gave me a tiny bit of hope, hope that finally, maybe at least... now,.. after all these years he might reciprocate my feelings.

But before I can say anything he said the words that broke my heart," I was caught up in the moment and in the process I kissed you. I'm sorry about that..." I didn't listen anymore. So he only got caught up in the moment. Nothing more, nothing less. I scolded myself for hoping. I wanted to slap myself but I restrained and smiled sadly and placed my hands on his mouth for stopping him and said," It's alright Edward, Mistakes happen right!"

**Edward's pov: **

She placed her warm hands on my mouth to stop my babbling and I felt butterflies in my stomach like a lovestruck teenager. She then said," It's alright Edward. Mistakes happen." When she said that my heart felt like it sunk to the bottom of the sea and the lively butterflies died then and there. Did she really feel the kiss we unexpectedly shared a mistake?. Of course she would stupid. I bet she felt like being kissed by her brother. I'm such an idiot. Why am I feeling like this? I feel so dull and disappointed suddenly! Damn! I feeling this lingering feeling again. Why does Bella make me feel so anxious? What is this feeling! I feel so confused again! I've never felt this till I met Bella.

**Bella's pov:**

Edward sighed and replied," Sorry. Yeah you're probably right." Then he turned towards the scenery and I took it as my queue to leave but then I heard Edward. He sounded really desperate," Wait. Bella I'm feeling really confused these days." I turned and asked gently," About what?" He sighed again and said," About everything. I just.. I don't ... Well I can't understand anymore. I feel like something's wrong, like I'm gonna miss something that's really important to me."

I took a sharp breath when he said that. These words reminded of my deal with mom that I'm gonna return to London by taking tomorrow's flight. No, there must be another reason for him feeling this way, I shook my head and then took a deep breath and asked," Is this about Tanya?" He sighed again," Kind of. I guess." Of course ! I bet his world revolves around her now. He then continued." I mean was the decision I took correct? If it's the right thing then why I'm feeling like I'm too late for something. Like I lost something that is really precious to me."

What! How should answer to that Edward? I took a deep breath again and stood beside him, he didn't notice me as he had his head in his hands. I then asked his a simple yet a very important question,_" Who does you Heart beat for?" _He lifted his head from his hands and turned towards me and asked," What?" I averted my eyes and camly answered," It's simple Edward. Just think about it. Don't let anyone, anythind influence your decisions except your heart. Just follow your heart nothing else ever matters because even if your heart in on the left it's always right."

He shook his head and asked," How do I know?" I turned to look at him and breathed out his name and said," Edward, just tell me who makes you day just by looking at her? When you're lost who presence do you desire the most? When you're sad or angry who's name, face can calm you down? Who makes you heart go wild for her? That's the person you should be with! Edward Who does Heart beat for? Don't tell me just follow your heart."

I then stood on my tip toes and gently kissed his cheek and whispered," Good Night, pleasant dreams. I hope you'll be happy forever." I then walked away.

* * *

I was soon in my room tears rolling down my cheeks as I packed my bags. I then was rudely interrupted by my angry looking Sister and Best friend. Let's just say I really ticked them off I quickly brushed my tears away and didn't stop packing and then stopped by sis who was standing in front of and asked me while glaring," What the HELL do you think you're doing Isabella Marie Swan?" She just used my full name that's not a very good sign. I answered her in a obvious tone," I'm packing till you interrupted and which I must get back to!"

I then pushed her aside and proceeded to pack and this time was disrupted by my pixie," Packing for what Isabella?" Great even she's calling me Isabella. I huffed and answered in an annoyed tone," I going to study in London from now on. Mom needs me anyways." They both shrieked in response," What! Are you out of your mind!"

I started packing my books. Rose asked," Did mom put you up to this?" Our relationship with mom was not so great. I mean we love her alright and she loves us back but she can be pretty lazy and prefers to shove all the work to someone else in this case me. I shook my head to Rose's question and grabbed my backs and put them aside. Then Alice asked," Then why are you leaving? Don't tell it's because of Edward." I winced lightly and they caught.

Alice then hugged me tight," Please Bella don't leave us. Don't leave me. You're the Best Friend a girl could ever ask for you promised we both would go to the same college." Tears started streaming down both of our cheeks by the end and I hugged her back and kissed her spiky hair and whispered softly," I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I can't... I just.. I can't.. It's too much. I need...some time to get over...Edward. So please understand Alice. For me just let go. We'll see each other soon. No one can ever separate us. All three of us."I then turned to look at my sister. I could see her resolve enough she came and joined the group hug. We had a girl's night out. Hoping that every thing is gonna turn alright!

* * *

**That's it! I'll update as soon as I can. The next ch is most probably the ending! I'm gonna miss this story.  
**

**Till next time,**

_**ALex**_

_**xxx**_


	15. Chapter 13

**Me: Hey guys I'm back! ^_^**

**Bella: Great!**

**Alice nodded.**

**Me: Ya know just yesterday I went to a movie called Epic and there those tiny people called ' Leaf Men ' reminded me of one pixie like friend of mine who's name is "Alice!"**

**Alice: I'm not a pixie!**

**Rosalie: Yeah Right!**

**Alice: I'm not a pixie! I'm not a pixie! I'm not a pixie**

**Me: She looks so cute like a pixie**

**Alice: I"M NOT A PIXIE!**

**Then Alice started chasing us as me and well me on Rose's back ran away from her while calling her a pixie all the way.**

**Bella: (Sigh) Alex doesn't own us. Enjoy!**

* * *

_ Alice then hugged me tight," Please Bella don't leave us. Don't leave me. You're the Best Friend a girl could ever ask for you promised we both would go to the same college." Tears started streaming down both of our cheeks by the end and I hugged her back and kissed her spiky hair and whispered softly," I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I can't... I just.. I can't.. It's too much. I need...some time to get over...Edward. So please understand Alice. For me just let go. We'll see each other soon. No one can ever separate us. All three of us."I then turned to look at my sister. I could see her resolve breaking and soon enough she came and joined the group hug. We had a girl's night out. Hoping that every thing is gonna turn alright!_

**Edwards Pov:  
**

I was soon at home. I was thinking about the date tomorrow Tanya asked me. Well I did want to give her a second chance but now it feels kinda wrong. Then, Alice suddenly went out saying she had to take care of something. I wonder what it is. I wonder if it involves Bella. Bella, when she asked me who does my heart beat for? I just felt like the answer was right in front of me but I couldn't reach it. I thought of the questions she asked me, the funny thing is all the questions she asked ,all of them just pointed out to her as the answer.

Just one look at her and my bad day just miraculously transforms into a good and happy day. When I'm lost and scared she was the who stood by my side without asking for anything in return. Just stood there comforting me, giving me courage. The only one to whom I can show my fears is Bella. Even when I am frustrated or angry she' s the only one who can manage to calm me down and bring me to my senses. I still wonder how she can do that. With just one smile she brightens my day and me. I feel relaxed around her and I know I'll be alright with her by my side.

Not only that her smile, her brown hair which gives red waves in the sun, her heart shaped face, her chocolate brown eyes and lastly her warm heart, just thinking about her makes my heart beat frantically for her. My cold heart which was broken by Tanya was healed by Bella's warm touch and then it all clicked. _I love Bella_. I always did. I was just blind to see it.

I started smiling because I felt like I can float in air. I love her. My Bella. I felt ecstatic just thinking about her. That's it I have to tell Bella tomorrow that I love her, I don't care if she thinks of me as her brother. I just have to tell her because I just can't think of my life without her. I made my way to my bed. I have to tell Tanya that I can't reciprocate her feelings because the one I truly love with all my heart is Bella. I took a deep breath filled with content and let the arms of sleep take me in.

* * *

The next day I was in such a hurry. I was soon ready and I noticed that Alice hasn't come back. Where is she? Oh well now's not the time I search for her. So, I climbed into my Volvo and was soon at the park where Tanya was waiting for me.

I walked towards her and greeted her."Hi Tanya. You look lovely." She smiled in response but it seemed like she was in a hurry or something. As I just wanted to give her a clean break, I got straight to the point," Look Tanya I can't..." She cut me off," I know. I understand. We don't... We're not meant to be together. I lost my chance and I'm not the lucky one you love." I took an intake of breath, as she stepped forward," Edward, The one you love, Bella. Edward she's leaving."

I widened my eyes in response. What! I asked her," What! What do you mean she's leaving!" She sighed and said," Her flight's in half an hour. You have to stop her. She doesn't wanna come between us, That's why she's leaving. Rosalie just texted me. Don't lose her." It was too much at once, I almost turned around but then I again glanced at Tanya and she said while smiling," Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Just go get her."

I smiled and said," Thank You Tanya. I know some day some where there's a perfect match for you who'll always keep you happy." Then I climbed into my Volvo and drove as quickly as possible with just one,_ ' Please Wait for me Bella_'

**Tanya's pov: **

After Edward left. I took my phone and texted Rose to stall Bella as best as she could. It's takes 25 minutes to the airport. He'll need all the time we can make. I know that Edward and Bella belong with each other. I was too late but it's alright now. I know I can move on.

* * *

**Bella's pov: **

After the girls night out, I was finally at the airport. My flight was in an another half an hour and were asking passengers to board the flight. I turned to look at my sending party, Emmet, Sis, Alice and Jazz and said," This is it. I'm gonna miss you guys.A lot! More than a lot! Goodbye." Then Alice pulled me into a tight hug and whispered," Do you have to go? I'll miss you so much and you're even leaving without telling Edward. You're rushing into it and making a big mistake. Trust me my brother really loves you." I shook my head and said," No, I'm not and anyways you told me that Edward has a date with Tanya. So, all the more reason I can't tell him. He finally got a second chance with Tanya. I can't spoil it."

I kissed her spiky hair and let go of her. I then hugged Emmet," Take care Brother Bear." He hugged me back and said back," Sure Clumsy Bells." Next I hugged Jasper and said my goodbyes to him while he said 'take care' with his Southern Accent.

And as I was about to hug my sis. She pulled me into a bone crushing hug and didn't let go for a long time I might add and now I was seriously choking," Rosalie let go. I'm gonna be late for my flight." She shook her head which crashed into my head making me dizzy for awhile," I won't! My little sister is going away from me and I..." And then her hold just tightened around me. I whispered hoarsely," Rosalie...you're...cho...king me." She then exclaimed while looking at the watch I might add and then loosened her hold and I quickly slipped from her death strangle. I only had 10 minutes left to board.

And as I was about to leave. Jasper and Alice caught hold of my hand and said in an eerie tone which brought goosebumps in me," Bella I don't feel very good about you leaving us now. We feel weird about." I widened my eyes in astonishment. I again tried to leave when Emmet suddenly bawling and whining like a kid who didn't get his Christmas Present this year and tackled me while saying," No Bells if you leave who's gonna entertain me by falling and being the clumsy you. Don't leave your brother Bear alone. Please Clumsy Bells." Okay Now, I'm officially confused. What the hell is going on here! They all are acting absolutely crazy. I started to blush when I noticed that we've gotten a lot of attention.

My head is spinning from all this. I looked down to my watch oh no only 5 more minutes to board. I managed to get away from Em when suddenly Sis caught hold of her stomach and started yelling that she was in pain. They all are freaking me out! God what the hell... Is it me or suddenly I heard someone call my name.

I heard them call me again and this time I recognised that velvet and musical voice. I quickly turned to it's direction and saw Edward running towards me. I widened my eyes and then rubbed them, checking whether I was seeing a illusion or not. I shook my head and then Edward came to a stop before me. My mouth was hanging out and as I was to ask what was he doing here, he kept his hands on his knees panting heavily and pointed out his finger telling me to wait.

I shook my head again and started saying," What the hell do you think you're doing here Edward! Are you out your mind! What about your date with Tanya. Isn't she..." Before I could complete, Edward wrapped his arms around crushed me to his then said," Do you hear my heart Bella?" I knitted my eye brows and exclaimed," What! Of course I can here it!" He then replied," Then you can also hear for who it is beating?"

I was thoroughly confused and my voice came out muffled," Who! More like Why! Why did you run so quickly! I.." He then loosened his grip and left a little space between us so that he can see my face, he smiled my favourite crooked smile with a soft and Tender expression and said," For Who and why my hearts beats! Well she's standing right in front of me, in my arms." I took a sharp breath and then felt his warm lips on mine.

He kissed me hardly and then let me go. His face anxious with my response. I was staring into his Emerald eyes, tears falling out. He opened his mouth to apologise I guess but then I started to say," Tell me I'm not dreaming and that this is all true," His expression turned delightful and then he cupped my cheek with one hand and grabbed my waist and pulled me towards him with his other.

He brought his face to my ears and whispered the words I always yearned for," Bella I love you." One more happy tear escaped and then I brought my lips to his. He was shocked at first but then he started kissing me back. We were showing all the love we had in our kiss. I kissed him fiercely and he kissed me back with the same intensity.

He then briefly lifted me in air and twirled me without breaking the kiss and set me down. We broke the kiss to my dislike and for the need of air. He breathed out my name and then kissed me chastely and broke it. He smiled my favourite crooked smile with his face glowing and me mirroring his expression as my face broke into a smile and then I whispered softly to him, while being content in his arms," My heart beats for you too. I love you Edward ."

* * *

**There finished with the final chapter. I so happy sniff that's they're finally together sniff ;_; . I can't say I'm sad though. I finally completed. Of course there is the EPILOGUE that's left. **

**So till then,**

_**ALex**_

_**xxx**_


End file.
